


Need You To Take Care Of Me

by Tori2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Zayn, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Panties Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Zayn meets Louis at a BDSM club. Louis is looking for a Dom, but never realized how deep he would fall, for the boy with the long eyelashes, pouty lips and tan skin.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not putting warnings at the beginning of every chapter, but I don’t have many plans for this story and idk where it’s gonna end up. So read at your own risk, I guess

“You give that sass to me one more time and you’re fired, Tomlinson!” Simon got all up in Louis’ face, the younger lad having enough of his boss’s bullshit. 

Louis faked innocence, “I’m sorry, did you say sass, or ass. Because you are  _never_ getting to look at my ass. And Simon, honey, we all know you want more than just looking.”

”Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Simon growled, eyes flashing with anger.

Louis just smirked. “Gladly.”

He sashayed out of there, waving his middle finger behind him at the man. 

~~~

Louis walked into the club, already feeling buzzed from the few beers he had before.  He waltzed into the change room by the entrance. At Louis’ favourite club, Naughty Kitten, there was a strict dress code and bathrooms so people could change when they got in. 

Louis walked into a stall, bag slung over his shoulder, and quickly changed into a pair of tight boxer briefs, ones that left nothing to the imagination. He clasped a plain collar around his neck, the empty metal ring teasing Dominants. 

He strolled out of the stall after shoving his day clothes in the bag, and messed up his quiff in the mirror. It finally fell flat against his forehead, allowing him to arrange it into a soft fringe. 

Louis inspected his appearance, before sealing his belongings in the bag. That included his phone, clothes and his wallet. Subs weren’t allowed to buy drinks for themselves anyway.

Louis exited the changeroom and sashayed to the burly bouncer. He smiled sweetly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Louis Tomlinson, Sub.”

The man nodded, letting the boy pass. The club was extremely exclusive, mostly because the majority of Doms were filthy rich or famous. Louis had his name on the list for years, his first Dom put him there, but there was a long waiting list.

The music was blasted and the room was filled with sweaty, drunk people. A handful of couples were making out against the wall and there was a line for the private play rooms. Louis personally though the rooms were gross, being used by so many people before and not getting cleaned in between uses. 

Louis had barely taken ten steps when someone grabbed his ass, pulling him close. The Sub’s heart stopped as the Dom started grinding against him. Louis squeaked, “Yellow.”

”What’s wrong, baby?” The guy cupped Louis’ cock, the small lad hating the way his body reacted as blood rushed between his legs. “You’re fine.”

The room spun and Louis’ breathing quickened when the guy shoved a finger up Louis’ ass. “Red. Please, let me go...”

The man spanked him once. “Shut up! I’m not doing anything.”

”Red!” Louis squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut. The music was loud. So loud that nobody could hear him. “Red!”

”What the hell is wrong with you?!” A slow, perfect accent, filled Louis’ ears as the first Dom stepped away from the helpless Sub. 

Louis ran his eyes over the new lad, cock filling rapidly. This boy was  _gorgeous_ , like seriously, femininely pretty. His eyes were brown with hints of gold, framed by long, unhumanly incredible eyelashes. He was only a bit taller than Louis and skinny, his small frame covered in only a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. His skin was a natural tan, his hair jet black and styled in a quiff. Louis’ eyes found their way to the boy’s lips. His pink, pouty, soft looking, heart shaped lips. 

Louis let out a small, shaky breath. “Holy fuck...”

The boy smirked at Louis and winked, before turning to the other Dom with a threatening look. “Fuck the hell off or I swear...”

The boy who groped Louis, rolled his eyes and walked away. “Fine, Malik. Steal every attractive Sub in this place.” 

‘Malik’ looked back at me. “You okay?”

Louis nodded, smiling submissively. “I’m fine, love. But you know...I  _would_ fancy a beer and a nice conversation.”

Malik reached out, brushing Louis’ cheekbone with his thumb. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

The Sub looked up under his eyelashes, a classic, submissive, yet seductive look. “Louis...but you can call me whatever you’d like.”

The Dom bit back a grin. “I’m Zayn, but if I buy you a drink, you will call me Daddy.”

The harshness of his tone made Louis swallow back a whimper. “Of course...Daddy.”

Zayn took the boy’s hand, gently pulling him to the bar. He sat on the only empty stool, leaving Louis to awkwardly stand there, as Zayn ordered the beers. 

The bartender handed him the drinks and Zayn gave Louis one of them. Louis shifted, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Can I sit on your lap, Daddy?”

Zayn nodded and Louis sat on him, sipping his alcohol. They sat there for a few minutes, making quiet small talk, until the Dom rubbed his thigh. “Wanna go back to my place?”

The Sub nodded, letting out a squeak as Zayn lifted the boy onto his hip when he stood. He walked passed the bouncers, carrying the boy into the changeroom. 

Zayn only put Louis down, to let him open his locker and get his bag. Zayn got his stuff as well, lifting the submissive again and carrying him outside and to the valet park. 

The Dom gave his ID to the workers, still holding the small lad on his hip. The two lads waited for the car, and when it arrived, Louis’ jaw dropped.

The car was a black, shiny Lamborghini. Zayn grinned at Louis’ reaction and walked to the car, the Sub following. 

Louis let Zayn open the passenger door for him, before the Dom slid in himself. He started driving, tapping his fingers on the wheel. “What do you want from this? Just a one night stand or a contracted relationship?”

Louis bit his lip. “Sex, then a contract if we both enjoy it.”

Zayn hummed in agreement, reaching out to brush his fingers over Louis’ bulge. The Sub whimpered, his dick aching.

~~~

Zayn’s lips found their way to Louis’ neck, sucking a love bite. Louis moaned, knees going weak. “Fuck...”

The Dom tugged at the ring of the collar with his teeth, before pulling away, eyes lust blown. “Get on the bed, naked and get on all fours.”

Louis quickly obeyed and after a second, Zayn grabbed his wrists, making the Sub fall face first into the mattress. Zayn kissed his plump, shapely bum. “Colour?”

”G-green. So fucking green.” Louis panted, his cock begging for friction. 

Zayn slathered lube onto his dick, entering the Sub. Louis bucked his hips, awarding himself a warning slap to his right cheek. 

Zayn bottomed out, rubbing the boy’s back. “You good, baby?”

Louis whined, wanting him to move. “Please...I need...”

”Use your words.” Zayn nibbled on the Sub’s earlobe. 

“Move...Daddy...” Louis’ voice was raspy, his whimpers high pitched. It turned Zayn on even more and he thrusted, hard.

He continually thrusted, until Louis screamed, cumming so hard it hurt. Everything went fuzzy and he blinked a few times. “Zayn?”

He suddenly felt empty as he searched for the Dom. “Zayn!?”

Two arms surrounded him, kisses being pressed all over his face. “Hey...it’s okay, love. Come back to me, yeah?”

The calming, thick accent chased away the fuzzy, disorienting feeling. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he came back, feeling embarrassed. “That was weird.”

Zayn laughed, the sound magical and his smile adorable with the way his tongue poked between his teeth. “I’ve never had anyone go into sub space after only having sex once.”

Louis blushed, shifting in the Dom’s arms. Zayn grunted, tensing and the submissive looked down. Zayn’s errection was red and angry. 

Louis trailed his hands down the lad’s treasure trail, stopping at the upper thigh. “Can I touch?”

Zayn nodded and Louis’ small hands wrapped around the Dom’s cock, tugging gently, his thumb running over the head. Zayn closed his eyes, mouth forming a perfect O. His body shuddered, before his eyes opened, his smile lazy. 

Louis licked the cum off his hand and smiled seductively, Zayn already hardening again. “How about that contract? I had a good time, and you seem like a good guy. I’d be willing to be your Sub.”

Zayn nodded, sitting up. He stood, grabbing a t-shirt off the floor and sliding it over Louis’ head. The blue eyed lad put it on the rest of the way and allowed Zayn to lift him up. 

They walked into the kitchen, lazily making out. Louis pulled away, grinning. This dominant was absolutely perfect.


	2. Two

Louis shifted on Zayn’s lap, reading over the contract. He signed his name, feeling the Dom pepper his neck with kisses. “Good Kitten.”

”Do I just call you Daddy, or can I call you something else.” Louis turned around so he was facing the gorgeous lad. 

Zayn bit his lip, running his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. “You can call me...Zee, Zaynie or any other variation of my name. Unless we’re doing a scene, then you call me Daddy.”

Louis nodded, kissing the other lad’s cheek. “So...what do you do for a living?”

”I’m a singer. Ever heard of One Direction?” Zayn raised a perfect eyebrow.

Louis’ mouth fell open. “Damn. That’s actually sick. I’ve heard of you guys, but like, don’t really follow you.” 

Zayn nodded, pecking the Sub’s lips. “What about you?”

Louis felt kinda ashamed, but also proud of his sass, as he explained, “I used to be an assistant for a big shot lawyer. He’s was an asshole and when I didn’t put up with his shit, he fired me.”

Zayn nodded, but pinched Louis’ hip as he spoke. “Don’t swear. Next time you do I’m going to spank you five times. It will be doubled ever time after that.”

Louis swallowed hard, feeling a boner start to grow in his jeans. He leaned forward, licking a spot on his Dom’s neck. “Can I suck you off?”

Zayn nodded. “Swallow when I tell you.”

Louis scrambles off his lap, his errection growing as he sunk to his knees. Zayn pulled his pants off his hips, ones he slipped into after sex, and Louis tugged to get him fully hard.

Zayn moaned loudly, sounding almost pornograpric, as his cock was surrounding in wet, perfect heat. He glanced down, biting his lips as Louis made eye contact, deep throating like a fucking pro. 

Louis slid his pink tongue along the underside of Zayn’s dick, before it kitten licked the head of the cock, making the Dom cum hard.

His fingers gripped Louis’ hair, not tugging, just holding. Once he was done, the Sub slid off with a  _pop,_ holding the sticky liquid in his mouth.

Zayn regarded him. He was beautiful, feathery brown hair sticking up, bright blue eyes dark with lust, lips dark red with cum dripping down his chin. 

Zayn lifted him up, kissing the top of his head as he carried him back to the bedroom. He layed him on the bed, on his back, a tear rolling down his beautiful cheek. 

“Swallow.” Zayn pulled his pants back up all the way, laying next to the Sub. Louis was massaging his jaw, pouting endearingly. 

He crinkled up his cute button nose. “Despite what they say, cum tastes like shit...oh fuck...oh!”

He covered his hand with his mouth, eyes wide. Zayn sat up, tossing his legs over the side of the bed and patted his lap. “C’mere.”

Louis hurried to obey. He laid over Zayn’s lap, giving the Dom full access to his round, plump bum. He rubbed both shapely cheeks, loving having someone this beautiful at his mercy.

He lifted up his hand, the boy squeaking and tensing. Zayn smiled, enjoying the reaction. “Count for me. You owe me fifteen. Five for ‘shit’ ten for ‘fuck’. Understand?”

Louis nodded. “Y-yes Zaynie.”

The Dom ran his hand through the small lad’s hair, before lifting his hand back up and hitting the boy’s left cheek. It jiggled under the touch and Louis squeaked, jolting his hips forward, into Zayn’s lap. “O-one. Thank you...”

He spanked the right cheek next, and Louis squeaked louder. He was growing even harder with each hit.

Zayn alternated between cheeks, Louis’ voice growing whiner as he sobbed. Zayn stopped at ten, rubbing gently. “Five fast ones, but they’ll be hard and with a paddle, or since we’re taking a nap anyway, I’ll put a vibrator up your pretty bum and put a cock ring around your pretty dick.”

Louis was breathing hard and he turned his head, looking Zayn in the eye. His errection was obvious against the Dom’s leg. “I-I w-want...ring.”

Zayn smiled. “Lay back down, love. I’ll get what we need.”

Louis nodded, whimpering when he put pressure on his red ass. Zayn grabbed the biggest vibrator he owned, a cock ring, lube and balm for his bum.”

Louis was laying on his back, waiting for Zayn to come back. The Dom smiled at him, getting a shy smile in return. The Sub spread his legs as Zayn got on the bed, sitting between his legs.

He pulled the boy into his arms, on his lap, rubbing the balm on his red ass. Louis nuzzled his neck, gripping the back of his shirt.

Zayn rubbed his boy’s back. “Colour?”

”G-green.” The Sub didn’t sound sure, but the look in his eyes confirmed his words.

Zayn finished with the balm and layed the boy back on his back. He spread the lad’s thick thighs and the boy opened his mouth, before quickly closing it again.

Zayn captured the boy’s soft lips, before pressing their foreheads together. “You were going to say something. What would you like, Lou?”

Louis blushed bright red, looking absolutely adorable. “I-I, um, I l-like i-it w-when you manhandle m-me.”

Zayn felt a smirk tug at his lips. “You’re just tiny enough to manhandle.”

”M’not tiny.” He bit his thin lips.

Zayn smiled, shaking his head. “Sure you aren’t.”

He then lubed up the vibrator and lifted up Louis’ hips, pushing it inside of the fluttering pink hole. Louis gasped, mouth opening in a perfect ‘O’ and his eyes widened. 

Zayn put the cock ring on the small Sub and layed next to him, spooning him. Louis whimpered as Zayn’s thigh pushed the plastic further inside of him, brushing his prostate. Zayn smirked, absolutely loving this, and turned the vibrator on the lowest setting, to hear Louis’ squeak in surprise.

Zayn kissed his cheek. “G’night baby.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in forever. :(
> 
> This chapters also really short 😢

Louis whined, feeling desperate, as he grinded his bum against Zayn’s thigh. The Dom groaned and held him tighter. “Stop moving.”

Louis huffed, trying to obey, but the mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelmed him and he whined pathetically. Zayn rolled over, so he was facing away from the small lad. 

It had been two hours, and it felt so good, but Louis was exhausted and the vibrator was preventing him from sleeping. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. 

He didn’t really remember the layout to Zayn’s flat, but he stumbled out of the bedroom and around the halls until he found the living room.

He collapsed on the leather recliner, curling into a ball and trying to get comfortable. The vibrating against his prostate felt absolutely incredible, but he needed to cum and it hurt so bad. 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He heard loud footsteps and looked up. Zayn was standing there, hair mussed up and pillow marks on the side of his beautiful face. He rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Louis sat up, whining when the plastic jabbed his prostate. He stood on shaky legs. “It hurts. I couldn’t sleep.”

Zayn opened his arms and Louis fell into them. They barely knew each other, but Zayn felt safe, caring and in control, everything a dominant should be. 

Zayn reached down, in between their bodies, and took off the cock ring. He ran his tan fingers over Louis’ curvy hip and to his hole. He pulled the plastic out of Louis’ hole, causing the Sub to pout. 

He reached forward, stroking Louis’ cock gently. The Sub came hard, squeezing Zayn’s biceps. 

Louis buried his face in Zayn’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Zayn frowned, rubbing the smaller boy’s back. “What are you sorry for?”

Louis glanced up, taking in his big, confused eyes. “I’m not used to vibrators and I’m new at being a Sub and...”

Zayn cupped Louis’ cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to feel comfortable, yeah?”

Louis nodded shyly. “Okay...”

He had a feeling Zayn would be good for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Louis to meet the other boys in the next chapter. If anyone wants another ship, let me know


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets the rest of the band

Louis woke up, nervousness brewing in the pit of his stomach. He snuggled further into Zayn’s embrace. Zayn kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Hey baby.”

Louis smiled sleepily at his Dom. “Hey, love.”

Louis had been with Zayn for a few weeks and now was supposed to meet the rest of the boy’s in the band today. He sat up, glancing fondly at Zayn. The Dom’s soft raven hair was mussed and his big brown eyes were sparkling. One of Louis’ favourite things about the beautiful Dominant were his eyes. They were mostly a deep brown, but had a bit of green. One of his eyes had a small dark dot in the white part. 

Louis leant back down to press his thin lips to Zayn’s full ones. Zayn smiled into the kiss, reaching behind Louis to squeeze his bum. Louis sighed, pulling away. “Can I get a shower?”

Zayn snorted, shrugging and propping himself up on his elbows. “Liam smells like shit, Niall can burp like a bitch and Harry’s breath always has a hint of kale. Do whatever you want.”

Louis nodded. “Okay...are you going to pick out my clothes while I shower?”

Zayn nodded. “Yes, but you’ll feel comfortable, I promise. Also, babe, don’t feel uncomfortable with our lifestyle. Harry and Niall are in the same kind of relationship and Liam just does it in the bedroom.”

Louis felt a bit reassured, but these lads were like Zayn’s brothers. He definitely didn’t want to screw this up, if he did Zayn would surely dump him.

He went into the bathroom, stripping out of his briefs and turning on the water. He stepped into the hot water and let it run down his back, soothing him. 

He scrubbed down his body and shampooed his hair. He washed it out and put the conditioner in. He shaved his legs, genital hair, armpits and everything else. He hated the feeling of body hair and loved the feeling of his own smooth skin. 

Louis stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around his waist. He left the bathroom to see Zayn styling his hair into a quiff. 

Clothes were laid in the middle of the bed and Louis let the towel drop to the floor and dressed in an oversized, cream coloured cashmere jumper and black skinny jeans with holes in the knees. 

He walked over to Zayn and wrapped his arms around the Dom’s waist. “Hey Zee.”

Zayn smiled sweetly at him, fixing Louis’ now dry and fluffy hair into a fringe. “Ready to go, babe?”

Louis nodded nervously. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I reckon.”

~~~

Zayn led his small Submissive by the hand. Harry had Niall tied up with his hands over his head. Niall’s nipples were clamped and he was writhing on the hotel couch. Zayn pulled Louis to his side, wrapping an arm around him and he cleared his throat. 

The couple on the couch looked up and Niall’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything. Harry was strict and the Irish lad had to ask permission for most things.

Zayn lifted his Sub onto his hip and sat on the bed. Louis was blushing slightly and he rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Could you untie him for a second? Also...where’s Liam?”

Harry started unknotting the rope and taking off the clamps, while he spoke. “In the toilet.”

Louis was biting his thumbnail, his cerulean eyes shining with nervousness. Zayn felt his heart swell. It was too early for him to actually love the Submissive, but he was ninety-percent sure that he did. Zayn leaned down to whisper in the small lad’s ear. “Calm down, beautiful.”

Louis looked up, smiling a bit. He turned back to ”Narry,” with a small wave. “Hi. I’m Louis.”

Harry nodded. “I’m Harry. This is Niall. Hey, wanna hear a joke. I’m _really_ funny.”

Niall and Zayn exchanged a look, both trying not to laugh. Louis nodded. “Okay. I’ve been told I can be a bit of a laugh. Let’s see what you got.”

Harry grinned, looking so excited. Liam walked in and the boy’s smile grew. “Li! Li! Louis wants to hear a joke!”

Liam fish mouthed, eyes nearly popping out of his head. Niall started howling with laughter and Zayn covered his mouth. Louis looked between them, a thin eyebrow raised. He turned back to the curly haired boy. “Okay then...”

”What did the baboon say to the giraffe?” Harry bit his lip, dimples making an appearance. Louis shrugged. Harry looked like a kid on Christmas. “‘Why the long face?’ He thought his neck was his face!”

Harry started gutting himself and Louis let out the fakest laugh Zayn had ever heard. Zayn smiled at his Sub, happy that the boy was humouring Harry. The boy was the baby of the group and the most sensitive. 

~~~

Zayn and Louis got into the car. Zayn looked at the adorable Sub. “How was it?”

Louis smiled. “They were all really cool. I liked them.”

Zayn smiled, nodding. “Good. Yeah, that’s great.”

He reached out and squeezed Louis’ knee. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Louis blushed, staring down at his lap. “Not as beautiful as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I didn’t mean to post...Sorry...


	5. Five

Louis watched Zayn as he sketched, a fond smile on his lips. Zayn’s full eyebrows were drawn together and his plump lips were pursed. The drawing didn’t make much sense to Louis, but it was amazing.

Louis stood and rubbed at his nose. “Hey, uh, I’m going to text Niall, see if he wants to go out to the mall for a bit. Is that okay?”

Zayn glanced up and nodded. His voice was raspy from not using it. “Yeah, of course. Actually I have something for you.”

The beautiful Dom stood and went to the counter. He took his wallet and pulled out a shiny silver card. Louis raised his eyebrows and gingerly took it. “I don’t need this.”

Zayn smiled at him. “Save the money you already have. The card has a limit of 500 dollars a week.”

Louis stared at it, mouth dropping open. “Holy shit.”

He quickly looked up at Zayn. “Sorry.”

The Sub dropped to his knees, head bowed. He bit his bottom lip. Zayn paced around the boy, enjoying teasing him. “I don’t remember how you feel about public humiliation.”

Louis squeaked. “Green.”

The Dominant smiled. “Text Niall. If he says yes...it’ll be fun.”

Louis quickly pulled out his phone and drafted a text as fast as he could. Zayn rested his hand on the smaller lad’s head. Niall’s reply came a few seconds later. **Ya, sounds fun. Haz will drop me off in about 15**

Louis looked up at Zayn. The Dom was staring at him, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow. “Use your words.”

Louis bit his lip. “Niall’s coming in fifteen minutes.”

Zayn grinned. “Then we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way too short but I want the public humiliation to happen in the next one


	6. Six

Louis had his eyes squeezed shut and he was naked, standing in the playroom. Zayn kissed the Sub gently. “My baby is ready?”

Louis nodded quickly and adorably. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Zayn nodded, and grabbed the things he needed. He took a pair of scarlet lace panties and tapped Louis’ shoulder twice. “Open your eyes.”

The big blue orbs met Zayn’s and Louis looked down. He stepped into the panties, using the Dom’s shoulders. Zayn pulled them up to the boy’s hips, sliding his arms around Louis’ waist and squeezing his full bum.

He then grabbed one of his own jumper’s, handing it to the Sub. The adorable lad slid it over his head and it was only slightly oversized, Zayn being a bit taller. 

“Turn around, Lou.” The Sub quickly obeyed, spreading his legs a bit and Zayn bit back a moan. The boy’s hole was tight, pink and perfect. 

Zayn took a packet of lube, spreading it on to his fingers, moved the panties out of his way and quickly prepped his Sub. They’ve been together for almost a month, so Zayn knew where Louis’ sweet spot was. The shorter lad squeaked, almost falling to his knees. 

Zayn held him up with one arm, lining himself up and entering the small Sub. Louis threw his head back, onto the Dom’s shoulder and he moaned. 

The Dom kissed his forehead, thrusting quickly, trying to to get to his orgasm as quickly as possible. Louis’ high pitched moans sent him over the edge and he came, hard in Louis’ hole.

Louis was a whining mess. “C-can I...?”

Zayn bit his lip, staying in the boy’s heat. “If you need to.”

Louis quickly reached in front of him, tugging on his leaking dick. He came in two strokes, sighing in relief. “Thank you.”

The Dom grabbed an anal plug and pulled out as carefully as possible, sliding the plug in. He rubbed Louis’ back. “Now everyone’s going to know what a fucked out little slut you are.”

Louis nodded, turning around. “Y-your slut. Only yours.”

Zayn kissed him and bit down on the boy’s bottom lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood. The Sub closed his eyes, moaning again. 

Zayn pulled away, admiring his boy. Louis was only wearing the jumper and panties, his muscular thighs and bum on full display. His eyes were large, the pupils blown and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were swollen and there were cum stains on his jumper. The gorgeous Submissive was also already sporting a semi.

”Fuck.” Zayn had never seen anything so beautiful. Three little words were on the tip of his tongue, but being a Dom was about control. This wasn’t the right time and was way too soon in their relationship. 

Louis blushed, his face going even pinker. The Dom grabbed his hand, leading him towards a table. There was a plain cardboard box on it, a gift for Louis.

The Submissive looked confused. Zayn wrapped an arm around his waist. “Open it.”

Louis nodded, carefully picking it up and opening the flaps. He gasped. “Oh my god. Zayn...”

The Dom took his Sub into his arms and kissed his forehead. “It’s for you, baby. So everyone knows you belong to me. Do you like it.”

Tears started streaming down Louis’ cheeks. “Yes. I-I...”

He took the collar out of the box. It was simple black leather with Zayn’s initial’s inscribed in the middle of the front. Louis’ blue eyes were filled with an emotion Zayn couldn’t describe.

”Turn around.” Louis looked up, obeying. Zayn smiled, reaching around to take the collar and fastened it around Louis’ neck with the key that was on a matching bracelet. 

Louis turned back around, hand on his neck. “Thank you so much.”

”You’re welcome, love.” Zayn brushed Louis’ fringe out of his face. 

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Zayn took his Sub’s hand and went to the front of the flat. Niall and Harry were standing there, the latter having an arm wrapped around his Sub’s chest.

~~~

Louis felt pissed off. He couldn’t move, without cum threatening to spill out of his hole or the plug hurting his prostate.

They were sitting on a bench because Niall was complaining about his feet. Some lady walked by and gave Louis a weird look, muttering something under her breath.

He sighed, resting his head on Niall’s shoulder. He missed Zayn.


	7. Seven

Zayn played with Louis’ hair, smiling fondly. The three words almost slipped out again, but he stopped them. Zayn was in pyjama pants and Louis was in a pair of Zayn’s old sweats. They were cuddling on the couch, Louis’ head in his Dom’s lap. 

Louis sat up, looking Zayn in the eyes. “C-can I tell you something?”

Louis didn’t normally look this nervous, so Zayn nodded, brushing the blue eyes boy’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You can tell me anything, Lou.”

Louis nodded and hesitated before speaking. “When I was a baby my birth dad left. I was raised by this other guy, Mark. He was pretty much my dad. When I was twelve, I realized I wasn’t attracted to girls, but I didn’t think much of it.”

Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, the Sub playing with his fingers. “When I was fourteen, I figured out why. I grew up in this homophobic town and...and I used to play footie. When I seen other boys almost naked, I realized I was attracted to their bodies.”

He paused again, the Dom pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead. The smaller boy looked like he was about to cry. “I told my mum first. She was proud of me, so it gave me the confidence to tell Mark. When I did...when I did he slapped me across the face and told me to ‘get the fuck out of his house.’”

”Lou...” Zayn felt his heart break for the man he was in love with. 

The Sub just shook his head, an action that, under any other circumstances, he would get punished for. “My mum kicked him out instead. He took my four little sisters with him and I haven’t seen them since.”

Louis was blinking rapidly, but the tears started to fall anyway. “T-then she went broke. We were living in poverty and I quit school to work at a strip club.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say or do. Louis just buried his face in the Dom’s neck and continued, though it was muffled. “She got remarried to this nice guy when I was almost eighteen. His name is Dan.”

Louis took a shaky breath. “When I was...like nineteen, I realized I liked BDSM. I started Domming, but I didn’t like being in control. Fuck control.”

His head shot up, but Zayn just shook his head, brushing tears from Louis’ cheeks. “It’s okay baby. This time it’s okay.”

Louis buried his head back in Zayn neck. “So I started Subbing. I fucking loved it. Being taken care of, being told what to do. I’ve never been an organized person, so it helped me so much.”

Zayn rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. The boy paused for a bit, before speaking again. “When I took my Dom home...I was told, by Dan, that letting someone take over my life wasn’t manly. When my mum defended me, he hit her.”

”He eventually left, and a few months later...she offed herself.” Louis hugged Zayn tighter. “My little sisters weren’t even allowed to go to the funeral. She was pregnant too, my mum I mean. Then the Dom and I broke up. I got myself into an abusive, non-BDSM, relationship and it took me almost a year to get out.”

Zayn was sobbing too, at this point. Louis pulled back and gently kissed him. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t even fucking know how I got so fucking lucky. You shouldn’t be with me, my life’s a mess.”

Zayn shook his head, smiling a bit. “You’re not getting rid of me, Louis.”

Louis frowned. “I don’t want to fuck you up. You’re such an amazing person and I...”

”I love you.” Zayn interrupted and the Sub’s mouth dropped. Zayn knew it wasn’t the right time, or place, but Louis needed to hear that he was loved, that he was needed. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s Louis’ shitshow of a life😢


	8. Eight

Louis couldn’t sleep so he was tracing Zayn’s tattoos. His Dom was the most attractive human being Louis had ever seen. His tan skin was flawless, his eyelashes going past his cheekbones and his black hair growing out a bit, curling at the ends. 

Louis didn’t understand how someone this beautiful could ever love him. He hadn’t said it back yet and he wasn’t sure he really loved the lad, but knew his feelings went further than lust. 

The Submissive kissed the top of Zayn’s forehead, slipping out of bed. He ran a bubble bath, throwing in a strawberry bath bomb and stepping in.

The water calmed him. He hadn’t been able to sleep much lately, the feelings of his past had crept up on him. He sighed, sinking further down and running his fingers through his hair. 

~~~

Zayn woke up to an empty bed. He put his hand on Louis’ spot, feeling the lingering warmth of the Sub. He sat up, walking to the bathroom and running his hand through his hair. 

Louis was sleeping in the bathtub and Zayn’s heart swelled. Tomorrow One Direction was going on tour and Louis was joining them. The Sub needed his sleep, they were going to be in uncomfortable beds constantly for the next few months.

Zayn shook Louis’ shoulder and felt the water with his other hand. It was cool, but not quite freezing yet. The Sub scrunched up his nose and opened his bright blue eyes. 

Zayn took a towel from the vanity and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, drying him off. Louis reached up to the Dominant’s hair, ruffling it. Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed Louis’ forehead. “I need to cut it, I know.”

Louis shook his head and smiled. “I like it. It’s cute. I never knew your hair was curly.”

Zayn pulled the boy back into the bedroom and dropped the towel in the corner of the room. He lifted Louis up and carried him to the bed, setting him down. “It’s like one o'clock and we need to sleep. I love you, Lou.”

The Sub pecked his lips. “Goodnight Daddy.”

~~~

They woke up to Zayn’s phone alarm blaring. Louis groaned, nuzzling into Zayn’s shoulder and the Dom stroked his back, admiring the Sub. He couldn’t wrap his head around Louis.

When he first met the lad, he was cheeky, sassy and needed help. Once Zayn helped get him away from the drunk wanker at the club, he became flirty and sexy. Now that Louis had told him his life story, Zayn didn’t understand how he could be so happy all of the time, like a little ball of light.

Louis looked up, his blue eyes meeting Zayn’s and he smiled sleepily. “Do we have to go right now?”

Zayn hugged him closer, the Sub nibbling at his chin. “I have tour rehearsal tonight, babe. Even though I _have_ slept though it before, I want to show you off to everyone who will put up with me.”

Louis sat up, rubbing at his eyes with his fists endearingly. “Let’s go then.”


	9. Nine

Louis watched the boy’s dance, covering his mouth to suppress a giggle. Zayn didn’t seem to care, Liam kept on getting frustrated, Niall had lots of energy but was constantly doing the wrong moves and Harry just fell over a lot.

Louis’ Dom made his way towards him and sat beside the blue eyed boy. Louis moved halfway into Zayn’s lap. He brushed a strand of black hair out of the Dom’s face. “You all suck at dancing.”

His tone was teasing and he was awarded with a light slap on the bum. Zayn stared into Louis’ sparkling blue eyes. He adjusted the collar on the Sub’s neck, pecking his cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Lou.”

The boy’s face flushed pink, but he smirked cheekily, leaning into Zayn’s touch. “I know. It’s a blessing and a curse, really.”

Zayn shook his head, letting out a fond laugh. “I love you, baby.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, running his hand over Zayn’s shoulders. “I’m pretty fond of you, too.”

Their lips met gently and Zayn loved Louis’. They were thin, but soft and the boy knew how to use them. 

~~~

Louis was cuddling with his Dom when Harry came into their hotel room. He waved Zayn over and the Sub paused their rerun of _Friends_ on Netflix.

Zayn and Harry were both smirking, speaking in hushed voices. The younger lad left and Zayn crawled back to Louis. His eyes were filled with lust. “If I said I wanted you to do a scene with Niall, what would be your colour?”

Louis thought about it, picturing the blonde beneath him, pressing little kisses to his mouth as Harry and Zayn watched. Both of the Doms would be wanking off and the smell of sex would fill the air.

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip, leaning forward to whisper in Zayn’s ear. “Green. So green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really short, but the entire next chapter will be the scene.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINI WARNING:  
> My scene isn’t really a good scene. It’s more like a mini scene, then another, then a night out, but whatever 🤷🏻

Louis was strapped to a table, the leg spreader putting his hole on full display. He was only in a pair of panties and and kitten ears. He trembled as Zayn rubbed his back. “Colour?”

“Green.” Louis nibbled on his bottom lip. “I’m okay. Just nervous.”

Zayn ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Why?”

The Sub took a deep breath. “Niall's so much more experienced then me. Its stupid, but I just feel weird about that.”

The Dom pressed gentle kisses down Louis’ spine. “It’s not stupid, Lou. It makes so much sense, love.”

The door opened and Louis tensed. Zayns’s long, careful fingers kneaded into his bum and the Sub groaned. 

A loud Irish accent was heard from behind him. “Hey Lou.”

Louis took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Hi.”

Zayn’s hands left the English Sub’s body. Louis whined, but the fingers were replaced with different ones. Zayn’s beautiful Bradford accent was music to Louis’ ears. “Talk to him. Tell him what’s happening. He doesn’t know you very well, Nialler.”

Niall reached down and poked Louis’ back dimples. “I’m going to put ice in your hole.”

The brunette submissive nodded and wiggled his bum. Something cold brushed at his rim and he squeaked. Niall held the ice cube in and Harry drawled. “Hold it there. If you let in slip in his hole, we’ll go to a BDSM club and suspend you from the ceiling until you slip under. Louis will take care of you, then we’ll get you two off your face drunk. We’re actually doing that last one anyways.”

Niall squeaked and let it past Louis rim. The shorter lad let out a strange noise and Zayn came over, taking off the restraints.

Niall’s eyes were wide and Harry’s arm was around his waist. Zayn grabbed a jumper from the floor of the suite and slipped it over Louis’ head. Niall was still entirely naked.

Zayn tugged on Louis’ hand and they all went to the elevator. They left the hotel and all got into a cab. 

~~~

Harry had tied Niall up so his head was at Louis’ hip. The English Sub ran his fingers through the Irish lad’s hair. Zayn stood behind Louis and guided his hands across Niall’s body. The Irish lad shivered and moaned. 

He was letting out little happy noises and Niall’s Dom smiled at Louis. “He’s going under. I’m going to get him down once he full goes into Sub space. Then I want you to bring him back to reality.”

Louis was still stroking Niall’s soft back and he nodded. Zayn kissed the back of the Doncaster lad’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, Lou. I love you, baby.”

Louis smiled fondly, his heart fluttering at his Dom’s words. He continued to gently touch all over Niall’s body, until the Irish lad’s eyes glazed over. He whimpered and Harry gently untied his submissive.

He set Niall to the ground and Zayn guided Louis to do the same. The Irish Sub was laid in the English Sub’s lap. Louis cooed at Niall’s cuteness. “Hey, cutie.”

He whined. “Where are you? Daddy?”

Louis brushed his soft blonde hair from his forehead. “It’s Louis, lovey. Come back to me, babe. Doing so good for me. My good boy.”

Zayn pressed gentle kisses to Louis’ shoulder. His heart was swelling at Louis being like this. He might not have like being a Dom, but he would’ve been a good one. Zayn definitely preferred him as a Sub, though.

Niall whined again, but snuggled into Louis’ touch. “Louis...”

The brunette Sub kissed Niall’s nose. “You’re okay, yeah? I’m right here. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

The Irish lad blinked a few times and looked around the room. He crawled away from Louis and wrapped his arms around Harry. The curly haired Dom spoke softly and Niall nodded. 

Harry pulled his submissive into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Niall’s tired. He doesn’t want to do anything else. Being brought back up by someone less familiar took a lot out of him. Sorry.”

Niall was watching Louis with an apologetic look. The brunette just smiled and shook his head. Niall didn’t need to be sorry. 

Zayn stood and Louis missed his warmth. He put his hands out and the Sub took them, letting himself be pulled up. Zayn’s lips brushed Louis’ ear. “Are you still okay to stay out?”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

Zayn gently led him out of their private playroom and to the bar. He gestured for Louis to kneel and the Sub obeyed, resting his head on his Dom’s thigh.

Zayn combed his fingers through Louis’ hair, ordering their drinks. He gave both beers to the Sub who looked up hesitantly. 

“Drink them, Lou.” 

Louis obeyed, chugging both. 

~~~

At this point, Louis didn’t know how much he had drunken. He giggled, hugging his Dom closer. Zayn brushed a careful hand down his back and smiled. “You okay?”

Louis nodded. “M’fine...M’great!”

Zayn looked like he was trying not to laugh. Louis giggled and kissed the dominant’s cheek. “You is pretty...”

Zayn let out an adorable giggle. “That’s shit grammar, baby.”

Louis’ drunken mind didn’t seem to care. He just kissed Zayn roughly, nipping at his full bottom lip.

The Dom’s eyes were sparkling, before they hardened. Louis pouted, turning around. A pretty girl was standing there. She was taller than both of them and very fit. She spoke in an American accent. “Zayn!?”

He pursed his lips. “Gigi...”


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

_The Dom’s eyes were sparkling, before they hardened. Louis pouted, turning around. A pretty girl was standing there. She was taller than both of them and very fit. She spoke in an American accent. “Zayn!?”_

_He pursed his lips. “Gigi...”_

_~~~_

Louis tilted his head and Zayn felt his heart swell at the endearing action. The Sub’s Doncaster accent was thicker than usual due to his intoxicated state. “Who you?”

She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. “I’m Gigi Hadid...I’m literally one of the most famous supermodels in the world.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed and he squinted at her, his mind felt blurry and her American accent was very difficult for him to understand. “Oh...okay...”

Zayn wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ waist. “What do you want?”

She shook her head, turning back to Louis. “Who’s this, Zee-Zee?”

Louis frowned. Gigi calling Zayn that nickname didn’t settle right with him. The brunette Sub just leaned back against his Dom, who kissed his forehead. “This is my new submissive, Louis.”

Gigi smiled with false sweetness. “You guys love each other?”

Zayn slid a finger under Louis’ shirt and ran it lightly over his little tummy. “I love him more than anything.”

The American raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips, her face shifting into something unreadable. “And he loves you?”

Louis tilted his head even more. “You accent are weird...”

She blinked at him a few times. “Uh, okay...You love Zayn right?”

He fish mouthed, becoming nearly sober in a millisecond. “Zayn is...he’s amazing, incredible and...and...”

Gigi looked back and forth between him and Zayn, smirking slightly. “You don’t love him...?”

Louis felt panic rise up and his mind spun. “I-I...”

Zayn rubbed his hip under his shirt to calm his now rapid breathing. The Sub sounded like he was about to have a fucking panic attack. “I-I don't know...”

He shook his head and stepped away from the Dom. “I have to go Zayn...I’m sorry...”

Louis ran off and Zayn’s heart ached as the beautiful lad ran out of his vision. He turned back to his ex. “What the hell was that?”

She shrugged noncommittally. “You deserve the best Zayn. Someone who you can take care of, who knows you, someone who _loves_ _you_. And let’s face it, I loved you better than that little twink ever could.”

Gigi reached out to place and hand on his shoulder and she stepped closer. Zayn tried to step back, but the supermodel pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

Zayn froze. Gigi’s lips were familiar and he knew it was wrong, but he didn’t want to push her off. A little selfish part of him wanted to be loved the way she used to love him. His lips involuntary moved against hers.

~~~

Louis ran his hands through his hair, but stopped before he could leave the building. He wanted Zayn. He turned around and weaved back through the crowd of people. 

When he saw his Dom his froze. _They_. _Were_. _Fucking_. _Snogging_.

Louis turned on his heels and ran out, tears cascading down his cheeks. He let out a strangled sob, not knowing where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Please don’t kill me...or hurt me in any way...


	12. Twelve

Zayn got back to the hotel room, guilt brewing deep in his stomach. He _let_ Gigi _kiss_ him. He fucked up and now he didn’t know what to do.

Zayn had spent the last half an hour drinking and trying to figure out what he wanted. “Lou?”

Zayn collapsed on the hotel bed and frowned when he didn’t get a reply. He looked around and his heart dropped. Louis’ suitcase wasn’t where he left it. “Louis? Louis baby?”

Still nothing. Zayn stood and looked around, panicked. He pulled out his phone and clicked on Louis’ contact. He called his Sub but it went right to voicemail. “Fuck!”

Zayn stormed out of the hotel room and ran to the suites where the other lad’s were staying. Louis said he wanted a smaller room and his Dom would do anything for him. 

He knocked on the door of the suite and a naked Harry opened it. “Hey! What’s wrong?”

Zayn overlooked Harry’s nudity, he was too panicked about his Sub. “Have either of you seen Louis?”

Harry stepped out of the way and let the other Dominant in. The green eyed lad looked confused. Niall was laying in bed, shirtless and only in boxer briefs. “Where did Louis go?”

Zayn sat on the bed next to him, checking his phone again. Still nothing. “I don’t fucking know.”

Frustration was building up in the raven haired lad. Harry closed the suite door and turned to him. “Did anything happen?”

Guilt threatened to choke Zayn. “We ran into Gigi.”

Niall abruptly sat up and Harry’s eyes widened. The Irish lad gaped at him. “Like Gigi _Hadid_?! Your ex?!”

Zayn nodded, rubbing at his eye. “Yeah. She was sweet at first...but then...she asked if we love each other. I love Louis so much...but he hasn’t told me he loves me back. I know he cares about me, but he had a rough life. Then...then Lou got overwhelmed and ran out. After that...after than Gigi kissed me.”

Niall hit his shoulder, hard. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

That snapped Harry out of his daze. “Niall! Calm down! Zayn, did you kiss her back?”

Zayn shook his head, running his hand over his already messed up hair. “No...”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Why did you say it like that?”

The raven haired lad broke eye contact, staring down at a cum stain on the floor. “I didn’t kiss Gigi back, but...I didn’t exactly stop her.”

Niall hit his shoulder again, harder. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Harry was looking at Zayn in disbelief. “You. Didn’t. Push. Her. Away?”

Zayn’s jaw tensed. “I-I...It was familiar...I wanted to feel loved and she made me feel like that. I don’t love her anymore. I love Louis and I can’t find him.”

Niall pulled out his phone and dialed a number, putting it up to his ear. “Hey, Louis. Where are you?” 

 _Pause_.

“I can’t not tell him.”

 _Shorter_ _Pause_.

“Because! Zayn’s your Dom, Lou. He’s worried about you.”

 _Another_ _Pause_. Niall’s face fell and he met eyes with Zayn. “You...you saw that?!”

Zayn felt his heart drop. Louis saw?

“Yeah. Okay, but he’s a good guy. He told us everything and he doesn’t love her, but he loves you more than anything else. Please just tell us where you are.”

 _Pause_. 

Nialls face lit up. “You do? Thank you Lou. Bye.”

The Irish lad pulled the phone away from his ear. “He’s at a crappy inn. 56 North street. Go get your Sub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart is still broken for the Tomlinson’s. Fizzy didn’t deserve to leave this earth so soon and they didn’t deserve to lose her. The twins’ IG posts made me cry. I can’t believe she’s gone. I hope someone’s looking out for Louis right now. RIP Fizzy.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 4 years since baby left 1d.

Louis hugged his knees to his chest, feeling his tears stream down his cheeks and to his mouth. He whined, digging his fingers into his thighs. 

There was a knock at the door and the Sub clambered to his feet, not bothering to wipe his tears. Zayn deserved to feel guilt for hurting Louis like this. He opened the door, pursing his lips.

Zayn was standing there with red rimmed eyes and a miserable expression on his fucking beautiful face. “Hey.”

Louis spun on his heels and stormed to the bed, falling onto it and cringing. The bed was hard and squeaked loudly. 

Zayn’s Bradford accent filled the room. “Louis? Lou I’m so sorry. I never wanted her to kiss me.”

Louis tensed, not being able to hold back a sob. “Fuck you.”

There were footsteps on the creaky floor and the small bed dipped, making a loud noise. Louis flinched at the way the sound hurt his ears. Zayn sighed. “I-I don’t know what to say to make this better...”

“If you didn’t want to kiss her, why didn’t you stop her?” Louis wanted his Dom, but he could barely stand to look at his stupidly beautiful face.

Zayn tentatively placed a careful hand on his Sub’s shoulder. “She was...she was familiar and...and...”

The blue eyed lad scoffed. “And she loved you better than your current, fucked up Sub could.” 

The raven haired lad softly moved his thumb in circles over Louis’ clothed shoulder. “No, baby. You aren’t even close to fucked up. You’re perfect and I love you. I love you more than I ever loved Gigi and I’m so damn sorry. I hate that I might’ve ruined this incredible relationship.”

Louis rolled onto his back and met Zayn’s golden-hazel doe eyes. “I should want to end things...but I don’t. If it were...if it were anyone else it would be so fucking over, And don’t you dare fucking punish me for swearing.”

Zayn smiled carefully. There was a thoughtfulness in his eyes. “I’m not going to, not when I fucked up so bad...but why don’t you...I mean, like, why aren’t you ending this?”

Louis sat up, staring at his feet. He didn’t have enough self control to stop himself from resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “Because...because you’re the first person I ever loved...”

Almost immediately the blue eyed lad was pulled into his Dom’s lap. Louis fell into the embrace, starting to sob into Zayn’s shirt. Zayn rubbed his back and made soft noises in his ear. “You’re so beautiful, love. I love you so much. If you want me...can I get another chance?”

Louis nodded slowly. “Okay. But I don’t want...I don’t ever want to see that bitch again.”

Zayn kissed his forehead. “Let’s go back to our room, yeah?”

Louis nodded and kissed his Dom’s full lips. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss will come up again I think. Idk.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. I hope you all like reading it as much.

It had been a month since Louis had taken Zayn back and the Dom was forever grateful. Especially when the Sub wakes Zayn up by straddling him and kissing him passionately.

The Dom opened his eyes, meeting stunning blue orbs. Louis smirked. “Hi.”

Zayn reached behind the Submissive, squeezing his plump bum. “Hi.”

He flipped them, so Louis was on the bottom and gave him the most dominant face possible. “Get on all fours. I need to see that gorgeous ass.”

Louis winked as Zayn moved, allowing him to obey. He quickly rolled over on all fours, being obedient and submissive. The Dom pressed a kiss to each perfect globe that made up the swell of his bum.

He then spread Louis’ legs, giving himself perfect access to the pink, puckered hole. Zayn peppered kisses along Louis’ crack and the older lad gasped. 

Zayn hoped their hotel room was soundproof. One Direction had only had five shows so far and Louis had insisted to have a smaller room instead of a suite. A suite would’ve been soundproof, but in all honesty, it was too bad for the neighbors. The Dom has plans for his Sub and nothing was getting in his way.

Zayn used his fingers to spread the fleshy cheeks and he ran his tongue over Louis’ rim, before pushing the pink muscle inside his hole.

Louis threw his head back, nearly mewling. It felt different, Zayn working him open with his tongue, but incredible. He whimpered and grinded back against the Dom’s face, earning him a pinch to the hip; it just made him more turned on.

Louis was already fully hard and his arms trembled as he held himself up. “Oh fuck...”

Zayn didn’t bother removing his tongue, he spanked him five quick times on the right cheek. The spots were Zayn’s hand made contact started to sting in the most incredible way. 

The Dom moved his mouth and Louis made a sad, unintelligible noise. He was easily manhandled to his back and their lips met in a messy kiss. It was all teeth and tongues dancing together.

Louis felt Zayn’s shaft start to push inside on him and he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar feeling of being perfectly full. The Dom flipped them so Louis was straddling him. “Ride me, kitty.”

Louis smirked seductively, lowering his eyelashes as he complied. He was still tight enough that it burned, but the Sub loved the pain. 

He closed his eyes, thighs aching as he rode Zayn’s cock. He wiggled his hips every time he reached the base, feeling the need to please on every fiber of his being. 

“Open your eyes.” Zayn casually stroked Louis’ dick as he moved. Louis obeyed and the sight should’ve been put in a fucking museum.

Zayn’s black hair was messy and sweaty, little curls forming at the growing ends. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, giving him an almost glowing appearance. His doe eyes were fucking bigger than normal, his pupils were dilated. His long, thick eyelashes were fluttering against his cheekbones. His lips were bright red and swollen, giving Louis a sense of pride knowing it was from his kisses.

Louis whined, digging his blunt, bitten fingernails into Zayn’s heavily inked chest. He sped up so he was practically bouncing on the younger lad’s cock.

Zayn rested his arm behind his head, using his graceful wrist as a pillow. He used the other to tug on the Sub’s leaking cock. Zayn’s movements were agonizingly slow and Louis whined. “Please...I’m so close...please...”

Zayn raised his chin, pursing his lips. His Bradford accent was a seductive purr. “What do you want, baby.”

Louis reached out and placed his hands on the raven haired lad’s sweaty shoulders, keeping his tired body up. He refused to stop moving on Zayn's cock, he _needed_ to please the man he loved. “Can you...can you get me off...please...”

His voice was raspy and fucked out, like a porn star. He didn’t care. All he needed was for Zayn to stroke his length faster, to let him orgasm.

Zayn smiled in the most arousing way. His eyes twinkled with mischief and Louis whimpered pathetically. Zayn’s voice dropped from the purr, to an octave lower. Every word went straight to Louis’ painfully hard member. “Do you think you deserve to cum? Are you a good boy?”

“Yes! Yes, Daddy, please...” Louis begged, his voice so high pitched it almost wasn’t audible. “Please...”

Zayn smirked and met the Sub’s movements with a perfectly aimed thrust. By this point, he had memorized Louis’ body in practically every position. He hit his prostate and beautiful cerulean eyes started watering.

Louis came with a strangled mix of a sob and a moan. Tears quickly traced their way over the Submissive’s cheekbones. He collapsed on Zayn’s chest, not bothering to remove himself from the Dom’s hard dick.

Louis looked up, his blue eyes meeting Zayn’s golden-hazel ones. His voice was raspy and not much more than a whisper. “I love you.”

This was the fourth time the older boy had admitted his feelings since they made up. Zayn still said it as much as possible. He understood that Louis was uncomfortable with those three little words; the Sub instead chose to use little terms of endearment.

Zayn’s heart fluttered in his chest. He pressed their lips together, ignoring his hard cock. “I love you too.”

Louis beamed, his eyes full of adoration. He opened his mouth to speak, when there was a loud, insistent knock at the door.

Louis rolled off of the Dom, pouting when he saw Zayn’s dick. “You’re still hard.”

Zayn pressed a kiss to his temple. “It’s fine.”

He stumbled out of bed, grabbing two pairs of sweatpants off the floor. He tossed one of them to Louis without looking and pulled on the other. They immediately started to slide off of his nonexistent hips and he sighed, ignoring Louis’ giggle. “Those aren’t yours.”

He tied the strings as tight as possible, the knocking still consistent and annoying as hell. Louis shimmied into the other pair of sweats. They felt tight on his bum and curvy hips but were better than nothing.

Zayn made sure his Sub’s bottom half was covered, before opening the door to their hotel room. He almost got ran over by a panicked looking Niall, who was dragging Liam by the arm. “I need your help.”

Louis and Zayn exchanged a glance, the younger boy crawling back into bed. He absentmindedly ran his fingers along the Sub’s collar; Louis had barely taken it off since they made up. 

Liam looked just as confused as Zayn and Louis felt. “Are you okay, Nialler?”

Niall took a deep breath. “What if I told you I wanted to break up with Hazza?”

The other three simultaneously stopped moving and held their breath. Liam looked like a kicked puppy. “ _What?!_ Why _?!_ Why would you ever...”

Niall cut him off. “I wouldn’t. I just wanted to see what your true reactions were. Actually...I want...”

He didn’t finish the sentence, but pulled out a small velvet box. Niall clumsily opened it, revealing a ring. It was a golden band with large rubies, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. A small engraving on the side read,  _“Narry Storan forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger💕
> 
> I love all the comments I’m getting. I don’t reply coz I’m awkward and bad at taking any kind of positive feedback. I love the comments and that people write their feedback or opinions. Thank you sm💕


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i haven’t updated in like a month. I don’t have any excuses other than I lost all inspiration and it messed up my system. Sorry

_Niall took a deep breath. “What if I told you I wanted to break up with Hazza?”_

_The other three simultaneously stopped moving and held their breath. Liam looked like a kicked puppy. “What?! Why?! Why would you ever...”_

_Niall cut him off. “I wouldn’t. I just wanted to see what your true reactions were. Actually...I want...”_

_He didn’t finish the sentence, but pulled out a small velvet box. Niall clumsily opened it, revealing a ring. It was a golden band with large rubies, diamonds, sapphires and emeralds. A small engraving on the side read,   “Narry Storan forever.”_

All three lads breathed in sharp breaths. Louis grabbed Zayn’s hand, squeezing it tight and Liam honest to god squealed. “Oh! Oh! Niall you’re going to propose?! You two are going to get married?!”

Niall looked around the room, studying their reactions. “Well, he hasn’t said ‘yes’ yet. But yeah...I hope that we’re going to get hitched.”

Louis looked at Zayn, only for his heart to literally melt. The Dom’s hand was covering his mouth, his giant golden eyes wide. Louis giggled at him before looking back to the Irish lad. “What do you need our help with?”

Niall's sky blue eyes were shining. “I need Liam to distract Haz, Louis to help me set up for the dinner I’ll be making and Zayn to help make the actual dinner.”

All three boys simultaneously nodded. Zayn spoke up, leaning into Louis’ side. “Of course, Nialler.”

Niall beamed, his smile lighting up the room. “Thank you all so much! Let’s go Li.”

He dragged Liam out by his bicep and Louis pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “Can I touch you?”

The Dom smirked. “Are you a good boy? Do you think you deserve to get me off?”

Louis pouted, knowing Zayn could barely resist his sad face. He crawled onto his Dom’s lap and leaned their foreheads together. “Please Daddy...I’ll be good all day, I promise. You can Dom me as many times as you want...”

Zayn smirked, brushing his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip. “You’re too pretty for your own good, princess. If you get to taste my cum, you promise you’ll do whatever I want as long as it’s green?”

Louis presses their lips together, heart melting at the feeling of Zayn’s soft lips. He mumbled against the Dominant’s mouth, “I promise, my Zaynie.”

Zayn smiled softly for a moment, all dominance escaping his expression. “I love you so much.”

Louis felt his heart pound. “You're my everything...my entire life before I met you was the biggest shit show anyone had ever seen. I had no place to live and was jumping between friend’s couches so quickly most people would get whiplash. Then, the day I fucking got fired, I met you. I wouldn’t change a thing, because right now...everything is absolutely perfect.”

Zayn kissed Louis’ thin lips softly and the Sub opened his mouth immediately, letting his Dom’s tongue roll against his.

Zayn pulled away, his heart feeling like it was a hundred times it’s normal size. No words could express how he felt about this boy. Louis was his fucking sun and Zayn loved him so much it physically hurt.

Louis trailed his fingers along Zayn’s inner thigh, silently asking permission to touch. Zayn kissed his shoulder. “My good boy. You’re so perfect.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed a rosy pink and he took that as permission to slip his small hand inside of Zayn’s sweats. Louis took his time, feeling along the Dom’s cock, to his balls and Zayn groaned. 

Louis grabbed Zayn’s dick and slowly started pumping. Zayn’s grip tightened on his boy and his thighs already started to shake. “F-fuck...”

Louis sped up and Zayn felt himself grow closer. “I’m going to come, baby. Pull my dick out of my pants so we don’t ruin them.”

Louis obliged and walked his free hand down Zayn’s chest. The Dom came hard into his Submissive’s hand with a loud cry. He slumped against the pillows and Louis fell on top of him with a giggle. 

Louis looked up and met Zayn’s eyes. “Zee?”

Zayn hummed in response, feeling out of it in his post orgasm bliss. Louis reached for the raven haired lad’s hand and entwined their fingers. “I love you.”

Zayn pecked his lips. “I love you too, Lou. I love you so much.”

Louis smiled softly, resting his head between Zayn’s neck and his collarbones.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance...

Louis didn’t know how long they had been arguing but his voice was raw and tears were freely streaming down his cheeks. His heart was breaking in his chest and he hated this.

Zayn turned around, tugging at strands of dark hair. “Fuck! Get on the fucking bed right fucking now.”

Louis heard the dominance and it made him tremble. He hurried to the bed and sat on it, broken sobs still escaping his mouth. “W-why didn’t you tell me?”

The Dom pursed his lips. “Don’t fucking speak.”

Louis obeyed, covering his face with his hands to stifle his crys. Zayn had gotten a text from Gigi asking for him to come over. Her contact was saved in his phone with a heart emoji next to it.

The Sub looked up from his hands. “Please...why do you have her number...?”

Zayn raised his chin. “Get on all fours.”

Louis frowned. “B-but...”

Zayn stepped closer. “Fucking listen to me!”

Louis scrambled to obey, resting the side of his face on the pillow. He felt hands roughly tug down his jeans, before a rough spank hit his bum.

More followed, so many that Louis couldn’t count them. He winced, tears escaping his eyes and sobs escaping his mouth.

He waited for the next spank, but it didn’t come. He looked over his shoulder. Zayn had his head in his hands and he was breathing heavily. 

Louis started to speak but was quickly cut off. “Don’t...just don’t.”

The Sub sat up and let out a shriek when his bum touched the mattress. Zayn tensed, but didn’t look up. Louis started to cry harder. “Why are you mad at me? I-I should be mad a-at you!”

Zayn finally looked up and moved towards him. “I’m not mad at you.”

Louis frown at the Dom. “What?! They why did you punish me?!”

Zayn sighed. “I needed to...I needed....”

Louis’ voice was snappy. “You needed to get your anger out? You fucking kissed her and now you have her number in your phone!”

He stood and made his way towards the door. Zayn grabbed his arm, but the older lad shook him off. “I can’t...I need some air.”

He left, leaving Zayn with a broken heart and guilt coursing over every inch of his body.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Attempted suicide. If that’s triggering in any way, please either read with caution or don’t read this chapter. 
> 
> If you want to talk about this, if you decide to skip it and want to be reassured or any other concern you may have, or if you just want to talk, my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie (yes I’m a Larrie, but Zouis is my guilty pleasure.)

Louis felt like shit. He felt the dried tears on his cheeks and the puffiness of his eyes. His lips were bitten raw and his heart was heavy. 

He had maxed out Zayn’s credit card; the flight back to England, the one bedroom flat, the little furniture he purchased, and the two days straight of drinking cost a lot.

Louis rubbed at his eyes, bottom lip quivering. He missed Zayn, but he didn’t have the courage to face the Dom.

Zayn hurt him. He knew about the disappointment and depression Louis’ entire life had put him through, but he still took advantage of the older lad’s headspace. 

Louis curled into himself, starting to sob loudly. His entire body shook. He wanted the pain to end. He needed it to. He turned his head to the pillow and screamed into it.

He sat up and forced himself off the bed, trudging to the bathroom. He reached into the cupboard and with a shaky hand, pulled two pill bottles down.

He stared at them, tears streaming down his face so fast he was nearly choking on them. His entire life added up to loss, pain, and depression; it would be better just to end it all.

He unscrewed the lid, feeling determination etched in his being. He poured all the pills from the first bottle onto the counter and left the room, getting a glass. He filled it with water, the clear liquid sloshing over the edge.

Every fucking time something good happened to him, it got taken away and he was left in more pain then ever before. He couldn’t live like this; not with the knowledge that the next time he held okay, everything he held dear would be ripped from his grasp.

Zayn fucking Javadd Malik was the first person to love Louis in years. He broke the older lad’s heart and know he’d have to deal with that on his conscious. It wasn’t Louis’ problem anymore though; he wouldn’t be around much longer. 

Fuck Zayn, fuck Gigi, fuck Louis’ parents, fuck everyone who’s ever hurt him. Louis padded back to the bathroom, the realization of what he was going to do hitting him. The scary thing was, the thought of death brought immense relief.

Louis scooped up the pills from the dusty countertop and shovelled them into his mouth. He downed the water and swallowed as many pills as he could. 

He closed his eyes and sat down, waiting for them to kick in, to stop his battered and bruised heart. 

He waited for a few minutes and panic hit him just as the pills did. He shakily crawled to his bed and reached for his phone, dialling 999. 

The operator spoke calmly, just as numbness hit Louis for the first time in two days. “Hello, what’s your emergency?”

Louis shakily gripped the bed and listed off his his address. “Come please. I took so many...too many.”

Darkness hit Louis and utter numbness ebbed his pure pain.

~~~

Zayn had avoided everyone for two days, until Liam stormed into his room. “I don’t fucking know what’s going on with you and Lou, but he’s in the hospital.”

Zayn’s sight spun and his eyes widened, the worst images possible flashing before his eyes. “W-why...?”

Liam refused to meet his gaze. “He ODed. They think he was trying to commit suicide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie if you want to talk. If you DM me and ask for reassurance or spoilers, I’ll reply as soon as I can.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist updating this again. If you want to talk, DM me on my Insta: @poison_ivy_larrie
> 
> WARNING: Domestic Violence, Abusive Relationship. If you don’t want to read this, I’ll put a little ;; above and below it. It starts the chap, so skip the entire first part if you don’t want to read it.

_;;_

_The sound of the front door opening made Louis startle. Panic filled him and he hurried to greet his boyfriend._

_Nick watched him with pursed lips. There was a pink lipstick stain on his shirt and he reeked of expensive beer. “There you are, cunt.”_

_Louis watched him take a step closer. He backed Louis into a wall and kissed him harshly. “I was with Ella last night. She was tight and did all the work. You don’t do that, do you? You fucking lie there with your loose hole like the slut you are. You’re lucky you’re with me, little bitch, or else you’d be homeless again.”_

_Nick slapped him and Louis’ head whipped to the side, cheek stinging harshly and breath escaping his lungs. “You were with someone else?”_

_He held his cheek, eyes watering. Nick pursed his lips, the stench of alcohol coming off him in waves. “Why the fuck not? Your fat ass refuses to lose lose weight or do anything useful.”_

_Louis looked down at the ground, tears escaping his eyes against his will. Nick gritted his teeth. “Don’t you fucking show weakness, you cunt!”_

_Louis was roughly shoved to the ground. He caught himself with his hands, hurting his wrists on impact. “W-what are you going to do?”_

_Nick clenched his jaw. “Nothing, you’re not worth it. I’ve been inside you plenty, not a good experience.”_

_He lit a cigarette. “Get me a beer, Louis.”_

_Louis scrambled to obey, fighting against his headspace. He hurried back into the room and handed Nick the cool drink._

_The man stared at him for a second. “What’s wrong with you?”_

_Louis shook his head and Nick grabbed his wrist, squeezing it. “Answer me!”_

_His headspace started to overtake him and he squeaked out. “My h-headspace...”_

_Nick grabbed him and shoved him to the couch. Louis curled into himself when Nick glared at him. “You’re a submissive bitch, you know that? Into all the kinky shit, aren’t you, babe?”_

_He flicked the cigarette and a spark hit Louis’ arm. He squealed and Nick smirked, pressing the lit end to Louis’ neck. Tears streamed down Louis’ face and Nick held him down._

_He puffed on the cigarette, continuing to hold it against Louis’ soft skin and the blue eyed lad started screaming at the top of his lungs. Nick finished smoking it and put it out against the table._

_Louis wrapped his arms around his stomach and Nick pulled him close. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”_

_Louis pouted and Nick pressed their lips together. “I’m sorry, baby, you know how I get carried away.”_

_;;_

_~~~_

Louis felt himself fade into consciousness from the awful memory. The overly clean smell of a hospital overtook his nose and there was someone holding his left hand. 

He struggled to open his eyes and when he did, fat tears started to down his face. He huffed and stared up at the ceiling. 

He hadn’t thought about Nick in two years and the memory hurt almost as blindingly as it did when it was fresh.

Louis broke his staring match with the ceiling and looked around. He was in a horrible hospital gown and his hair was a proper mess, his mouth tasting like a small animal had died. 

He looked to his left and more recent pain washed over him. Two tattooed hands were clasped around Louis’ own. A beautiful face was half buried in the thin sheets by Louis’ hip and matted black hair was sticking up, an immense difference from the usual quiff of the strands. 

Louis tried to pull his hand away, but his entire body felt heavy and groggy. He noticed tear tracks underneath Zayn’s puffy eyes, like he cried himself to sleep.

Louis felt disappointed; he failed. He didn’t kill himself. His heart was still beating and his ex-Dom was by his bedside. 

Yet, despite the disappointment he felt relieved; he survived. He, in a way, drove Zayn to him. Now they could get some closure, something Louis had never got before.

There were so many contradictory emotions swirling around Louis’ mind. He squeezed Zayn’s hand twice, not quite sure of his next move; all he knew was he wanted the younger boy to wake up.

Zayn stirred, eyes blinking before they fully opened. His mesmerizing orbs were bloodshot and surprised. “Lou.”

~~~

Zayn stared at the man he loved. Louis’ hair was a greasy mess of tangles, his eyes were red rimmed, his lips were chapped, and his face was paled. He looked sad, but still beautiful.

When the Sub didn’t say anything, Zayn sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Fuck...why would you...would you try to...”

Louis looked away, eyes trained on his lap. His voice was raspy and broken. “You should be able to guess.”

Zayn pressed his lips to Louis’ hand, despising the fact that he added to the boy’s lifetime of sorrow and suffering. “Fuck, Lou...”

Louis looked up, tears making their way down the pink apples of his cheeks. “All I’ve ever really known was pain. I’ve never felt good enough and you made me...you made me feel like I was worth the entire fucking world.”

Zayn opened his mouth and Louis shushed him. “I just had a dream about my ex...the abusive one. He took advantage of me when I slipped into my headspace. He used the submissive fear to hurt me. He cheated on me so many times and drank too much and...”

His voice cut off in a pathetic sob. Zayn rubbed gentle circles on Louis’ hand, grateful that the blue eyed lad hadn’t taken it away yet. Louis started to speak again. “And the scary, no fucking _terrifying_ thing is...when you got that text from _her_ , it reminded me of Nick.”

Zayn felt the world spin around him. “Nick was the bastard who a-abused you?”

Louis broke eye contact, his gaze burning two identical holes through their joined hands. He nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed.

His voice was tiny. “Yes. I never even fucking thought you were anything like him...until you kissed her. After that...when you got the text...I-I just wanted to know why. Nick never told me why, he always just did. And then you yelled at me and I slipped into headspace and you used me to...to get your anger out. You broke my heart and I don’t think it’ll ever be fixed again.”

Zayn stood, dropping Louis’ hand and covering his mouth with both of his own. He walked backwards until his back touched the wall, a waterfall of tears flowing down his face.

Louis looked so fucking tiny in the bed, his shoulders hunched and shaking. He was observing Zayn’s reaction, lips drawn into a frown. “Zee, c’mere.”

Zayn shook his head. He wouldn’t allow himself to hurt Louis again. “I c-can’t.”

Louis reached out a shaking hand. “Zaynie...Daddy, please. I need you to c’mere.”

Zayn slowly took the three steps to the bed, his feet feeling like they were made out of lead. He stood beside his Sub — ex-Sub — and traced his fingers up and down Louis’ inked arm. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I never knew...”

Louis pouted up at Zayn and patted the spot next to him, scooting over. Zayn sunk down next to the boy and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing the side of his neck. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson. I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you.”

Louis ghosted his dainty fingers over Zayn’s facial features, sniffling cutely. “Why did she text you?”

Zayn squeezed Louis’ hip. “Fuck. She was asking me to come over, to, well, you know. And I want to be completely transparent with you, love, so...so I’m telling you that I was confused.”

Louis’ eyes held worry. “About what?”

“About...” Zayn looked away. “I was confused about my feelings. You’re so subtle with your affection and she showered me with it...but now I know what I want.”

He looked at Louis, who looked insecure and scared. “What?”

Zayn leaned forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth. “I’ll do literally anything for you to take me back. If you don’t, I’ll understand. Fuck, if i were you I’d leave me in the dust. But I want you. I know I fucked up, but I love you so much, Lou. We can go vanilla, we can do anything you want.”

Louis bit his lip. “I’ll need to think about it...”

Zayn nodded. “Of course. Take as long as you need.”


	19. Nineteen

It had been nine months. Nine sad, lonely, awful months of Zayn putting on a brave face during shows and interview. He missed Louis so much.

Zayn threw the cab driver a handful of money, before getting out of the car and walking up to Louis’ new building. Well, not quite new anymore.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the beautiful boy’s door. It swung open, revealing Louis William Tomlinson. 

He was shirtless, a pair of grey pyjama pants slung low on his curvy hips. Zayn tore his gaze away from the expanse of sun-kissed skin. “Lou...”

Louis’ ran his hand through his messy fringe, tugging his bottom lip between his pearly white teeth. “Hey.”

Zayn swallowed roughly. “Uh, it’s been a while...almost a year actually...and I just want to see your views on _us_.”

Louis nodded. He stepped aside and Zayn walked into the small flat. It was sparsely furnished and an absolute mess; clothes hung from inconvenient places and beer bottles were scattered on every tree surface.

The surprisingly soft click of the door made Zayn turned back to his ex-Sub. He crossed his arms. “I know I’ve already said this, but I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that, especially not with all the pain you’ve previously been through.”

Louis nodded, face emotionless. He plopped down on the tiny couch, staring down at his dainty fingers. 

Zayn decided to continue. “I still love you. I still want you. I’ll do anything if I can have you in any way...”

Louis looked up, his piercing blue eyes causing Zayn’s voice to cut off. Louis gave him a small smile. “The past nine fucking months have been so hard. I missed you so much...and I think, fuck I know, I want you again. But I don’t want to go right back into Dom and Sub. Even without it...I’ll still slip into my headspace, but you _need_ to be there for me. If anything ever happens again...I don’t think I’ll let you back into my life. But I’ll give you one more chance.”

Zayn felt his lips curve into an involuntary smile. “Thank you so much, boo. I promise I’ll try my absolute best not to let you down.”

Louis gestured for him to come closer. Zayn obliged and Louis stood. Their chests were touching and Louis connected their mouths.

Louis’ lips were soft and moist, opening easily to let Zayn take control of the kiss. The younger boy groaned. He felt all his pain from the past few months dissipate and he sighed. 

Louis’ lips started to quiver and something salty slipped into Zayn’s mouth. He pulled away, bottom lips turning into a frown when he saw Louis’ watery blue eyes. 

Zayn pulled him close, fluttering his eyes closed. “I’m so sorry. I hate that I ever hurt you...”

Louis fisted his shirt. “I know.”

He looked up. “I need a distraction.”

Zayn’s heart started to race, when Louis dropped to his knees. He mouthed at Zayn’s clothed dick and the younger boy shook his head. “L-Louis...I can’t let you...”

Louis pulled away, resting his head on Zayn’s hip. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Louis didn’t move and it was so utterly submissive that Zayn cursed himself, forcing his dominant side to be pushed below the surface. 

He stroked Louis’ soft hair and marvelled at the older boy’s beauty. He was so lucky that he was getting another chance with the most incredible man he’d ever met. 


	20. AUTHORS NOT

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI AGAIN!!
> 
> This is coming to an end and, I’m shit at endings, so I’m trying to figure out the perfect way to end it. 
> 
> Also, if you want to contact me (maybe bug me about updating faster :p), my socials are below
> 
> Twitter: PoisonIvyLarrie  
> Insta: poisonivylarrie

Zayn was giggling so hard, he fell onto the carpet, eyes bright. Louis watched him, laughing as well. The younger lad smiled up at him from his newfound place on the floor. “It’s pretty late…”

Louis hummed noncommittally. “It is.”

Zayn bit down on his bottom lip, doe eyes hopeful. “Will you stay the night. We don’t have to do anything, I just…”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

It was a week and a half since Louis agreed to try again with Zayn. Neither of them had has sex in over nine months and, even with the sexual tension nearly drowning them, they had agreed to go slow.

Louis reached out a hand and Zayn took it, pulling himself up. The blue eyed man smiled softly. “I can make you a tea, if you want.”

Zayn shook his head. “This is my house, baby, you don’t need to make me anything.  _ I’ll _ make  _ you _ the tea.”

Louis nodded. “Okay.”

Zayn stood and walked to the kitchen, slim hips swaying. Louis followed him, pulling himself onto the counter. The younger lad finished filling up the kettle and gave the feathery haired lad a kiss on his way to the tea bags.

Louis swung his legs. The domestic feeling pumping through his veins made his heart feel lighter. He reached up to finger comb through his soft fringe. “Zee, what time is it?”

Zayn reached for the phone in his back pocket and glanced at it’s clock. “12:04.”

As of on cue, Louis yawned. “That’s late.”

Zayn nodded. The older man bit down on his bottom lip, voicing a question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for months. “What happened with Niall and Harry?”

Zayn looked up, dark golden doe eyes squinted slightly. “You didn’t hear?”

Louis shook his head, tilting it in confusion. “I kinda avoided internet and public places. I mean...people knew we were together and I didn’t want to get approached, you know?”

The younger lad nodded as the kettle whistled. He reached for it and poured the steaming water into the mugs. “They’re engaged. They were almost sickening to be around; it was like the honeymoon phase all over again.”

He laughed softly to himself and Louis smiled fondly. “That’s good. They deserve to be happy.”

Zayn walked closer and reached up, taking Louis’ chin between his pointer finger and his thumb. “So do we. So do you.”

Louis snorted. “We’re going to get engaged?”

The younger man frowned slightly. “Lou...you tried to kill yourself.”

Louis looked away, hands gripping the lip of the counter tightly. They had avoided the topic completely so far and the mention of it blindsided the older man. “Yeah…”

Zayn radiated sadness. “You deserve more than what life gave you, than what  _ I  _ gave you.”

Louis looked at him, his blue orbs timidly meeting golden-hazel eyes. “You make me so happy, Zayn. You gave me everything I could ever want.”

Zayn pressed his full lips into a thin line. “But I broke your heart. I used you.”

Louis shrugged, giving the singer a sad smile. “You didn’t know what you were doing, it’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes it is. I’m fine now; I’m alive and I’m happy. I’ve thought everything through and decided you’re what’s best for me. I’m  _ trying _ to be happy, love.”

Zayn nodded, walking away to grab their mugs. He slowly padded back, handing one of the them to Louis and busying himself with carefully taking out the tea bag. “I know, baby. I just...I hate the people who hurt you. I hate that your entire life has pretty much been a mess. And I’ll do anything to prove to you that I deserve this last chance, because I fucking love you.”

A light blush rose Louis’ cheeks as he sipped from his mug. “I-I, fuck, you’re everything to me.”

Zayn grabbed Louis chin, connecting their lips in a sweet intimate kiss. “You don’t have to say it back, not yet. I know how long it look you the first time.”

Louis grinned softly, bumping their foreheads together. “How did I ever get so lucky?”


	22. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like whoever’s still reading this is probably getting pretty sick of me. We’re nearing the end tho :))

It had been a month. A month of both Louis and Zayn avoiding certain topics. A month of sweet kisses and meaningful nothings whispered late at night. A month of falling asleep in each other’s arms. A month of happiness and rediscovering the full depth of their love for the other. 

Louis kept his eyes closed as Zayn led him by the hand. The younger man claimed to have a surprise and even though Louis could be a nosy little shit, he didn’t want to spoil it. 

Zayn squeezed his hand. “Open your eyes.”

Louis obliged, taking in the stunning view. “Zaynie...”

There was a brand new hot tub on the porch of Zayn’s house, fairy lights beautifully twinkling above it. White spray paint messily spelled: _Love You So Much_

It was both the cheesiest and the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Louis. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. “Fuck...”

Zayn used two long fingers to lift Louis’ chin. “I promise I’m not ever going to doubt the feelings you have for me. In my moments of weakness, I will turn to you and actually communicate my emotions. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me a third chance. Thank you for trusting me.”

Louis connected their lips, feeling his heart swell with undisputed emotion. “I love you. I love you so much, Zayn.”

Zayn rested his hands on Louis’ hips. “You’re everything to me. Wanna go in?”

Louis grinned brightly, already pulling off his shirt. “Fuck, yeah.”

Zayn’s hand twitched, probably a subconscious reaction of Louis’ old rule. “First time you’ve swore in front of me in a while.”

Louis kicked off his skinny jeans and dropped his boxer-briefs. “What’cha going to do about it, _Daddy_?”

~~~

Zayn’s mind went completely blank. It was the first time Louis had called him that in months. His jeans tightened and he groaned, wanting nothing more than to fuck Louis against a wall. 

Louis just lifted the lid of the hot tub, Zayn’s eyes drifting to his perky ass. “I know it’s been a while, but would you be okay if...like, I don’t want you to say yes if you’re not one hundred percent okay with it, but I really want to fuck you again.”

Louis turned, leaning against the half opened jacuzzi. He gestured for Zayn to come closer. The younger man obliged, pressing their lips together firmly.

Louis stepped away. “How about, we go in the hot tub first.”

Zayn nodded, mind feeling fuzzy with lust. He wasn’t used to not having control, but he was more then hesitant to force Louis to submit. 

Louis pushed the other half of the jacuzzi, revealing steaming water. The jets were creating bubbles and Louis’ lips lifted up in a small sub-conscious smile. 

He pulled himself up and swung over, gasping when his curvy body was submerged in the water. Zayn raised his eyebrows. “You do know there’s steps.”

Louis crossed his arms over the marble edge. “Actually, no, I didn’t. In hindsight, that may have actually been a bit helpful.”

Zayn walked around and up the steps. The hot water greeted his skin, a direct contrast to the cool night air. He let the water soothe him, the jets massaging his back.

Louis moved over to him, sitting sideways on his lap. He pressed a kiss to Zayn’s cheekbone. “I love you.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Love you so much.”

Louis wound his arms around Zayn’s neck. “I want to...”

He cut himself off with a shake off his head, averting his eyes. Zayn lifted his chin with a gentle finger. “Tell me.”

He almost winced at the accidental dominance he slipped into his tone, but Louis’ eyes were soft and unbearably trusting. “Tonight I want it to be vanilla, like all lovey dovey and so sweet I get cavities, but...but after that I might want to slowly transition back to BDSM...”

Suddenly it almost all too much. Louis on his lap, completely _naked_ , and saying he wants Zayn to Dom him again, saying he _trusts_ Zayn enough, despite what happened.

Zayn pressed their lips together, catching Louis’ thin ones between his own. “Would love that. You’re sure you...you trust me enough to Dom you after what happened?”

Louis smiled sweetly. “Zayn, the only time you ever repeated your mistakes was when you were either doubting yourself or when you were doubting...me. I’m going to be here to reassure you that I’m not going anywhere and that I love you. I’m going to make sure you know that you’re the best Dom I ever could have asked for. You’re perfect and you mean everything to me.”

Zayn skimmed his hands up and down Louis’ sides. “Can I fuck you now?”

Louis nodded and Zayn grinned, heart thrumming rapidly in his chest for this beautiful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut will be next chapter. Next chapter will probably also be last chap, second last chap which kills me.


End file.
